Recently, a visiting education market for pre/post school children has been rapidly grown. This type of education has advantage in teaching materials and direct guidance of a tutor, but causes an increase in cost since the tutor directly visits a home. The visiting education has problems of high costs, invasion of privacy due to a home visit, a limitation of the number of educable learners per a tutor due to the time taken to visit a house, and difficulty in objective management of a tutoring method of a tutor.
As alternatives of the disadvantages of the visiting education, tutoring methods using telephone or TV broadcasting has emerged. However, theses methods partially relinquish the advantages of the direct guidance of the visiting education so that they cannot be perfect alternatives.
With the development of a communication technology such as Internet, tutoring using remote video communication has been expected as alternatives for solving many disadvantages while maintaining the advantages of the visiting education. The remote video tutoring is a type of transmitting and receiving only visual and auditory information by a scheme of acquiring information using a camera and a mike and playing the acquired information by a display and a speaker. Therefore, the remote video tutoring can perform only limited interaction depending on the visual and auditory information.
Recently, a new tutoring scheme using the virtual reality or the augmented reality providing more interaction between the tutor and the learner has emerged. The new tutoring scheme uses an advanced technology of using three-dimensional modeling and rendering, recognizing a user's gesture, and adding virtual additional information to a real image to increase immersion in tutoring of a learner.
At the early stage, the new tutoring method using the virtual reality or the augmented reality depends on the virtual space that may be more easily handled, rather than on the real space that may not be easily handled and concentrates on the indirect interaction by the user's gesture rather than on the direct interaction. Further, the new tutoring method has various problems such as requiring high expensive apparatuses such as a see-through head mounting display (HMD), increasing in a user's fatigue due to apparatuses attached to a body, or the like.
As described above, the visiting education, the remote video tutoring, and the tutoring using the virtual reality and the augmented reality has advantages and disadvantages. In terms of the learner, the visiting education that can perform the direct guidance is preferred but may invade the privacy. In terms of the tutor, the remote video tutoring capable of performing more various guidances and objective tutoring management without wasting the time taken to visit the learner is preferred but may increase user charging due to the limited interaction and the equipment installation. The recent tutoring method using the virtual reality or the augmented reality extends the interaction range and provides various effects further increasing the immersion in tutoring but has a big burden about the use of expensive apparatuses.